


Adding to The Collection

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, a little bit of body worship, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: There's something that Ryan's been *dying* to try with Jeremy. Finding out he's on board is quite a pleasant surprise.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Adding to The Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 2020! Hope you all had a lovely holiday, and a wonderful New Year's Eve!
> 
> Listen. Jeremy's thicc. The boy's got tiddies. Ryan has said that he's a boob guy. So. Here we are.  
> Ren, this one's for you buddy.

Ryan didn't _mean_ to stare. He really didn't. But he couldn't help it. He wasn't even sure what was happening- all he knew was that Jeremy and Michael were shirtless. Again. And Jeremy... Well. Ryan's mouth went a little dry when he saw him. He just looked so _soft_. Both of them did, but Jeremy had more meat on him. More to _grab_ and _squeeze_ and-

“Better put your tits away before Ryan's eyes fall out of his head.” Michael snickered, elbowing Jeremy in the side before tugging his own shirt back on.

“What?” Ryan tore his eyes away from Jeremy's chest long enough to notice that almost everyone in the room was staring at _him_ and he slunk further down in his chair when Michael started laughing. “Wasn't looking at his... _chest_.” He muttered. “Was just trying to piece together what you idiots were doing.”

“Oh come on Ryan!” Gavin leaned over the monitors and grinned. “Lil J's got a lovely lil set of tits. No shame getting' a look. I sure did.” Gavin's grin turned to Jeremy, who rolled his eyes and pulled his tank top back on.

“Shut up Gav.” His cheeks went a little pink and Ryan sank down even lower, guilt settling in his belly. Jeremy was working so hard on getting in shape... Being teased about being soft _anywhere_ \- let alone his chest- was probably the last thing he wanted to hear. Well. Second to last thing he would want to hear. But Ryan would never admit out loud all of the indecent things he wanted to do to that man, _starting_ with his chest.

The rest of the day seemed to drag, and more than once when he looked up from his monitor, Ryan caught a glimpse of Jeremy peeking between the screens and staring at him almost... Thoughtfully. And every time, it sent a shiver down his spine. Jeremy wasn't usually this hard to read- he wore his heart on his sleeve. So to just see a vague curiosity in his eyes was more than a little concerning.

Ryan hung back when filming was done for the day, giving a half-baked excuse of needing to answer e-mails before he went home, and nobody even hesitated, grabbing bags and keys before leaving the office, still talking and laughing about the work they'd done that day.

“Fuck...” He groaned, rubbing a hand over his face and hunching over his desk. It was bad enough that he'd developed a crush on his friend and _coworker_ , but being caught staring so blatantly was even worse. It wasn't like there weren't pictures of him shirtless all over the Internet for Ryan to stare at in his own time. Hell. Jeremy had posted most of them himself.

“Rye?” He jerked his hand away from his lap where he was idly squeezing his cock through his jeans when the door opened and Jeremy came back in.

“Yeah?”

“You good?” Jeremy frowned at him, staying on the other side of the room.

“I'm fine. Hey. Listen... About earlier. I-” He sighed. “I really didn't mean to stare. And what Gavin and Michael said-”

“What? Them saying I had tits?” Jeremy laughed and Ryan smiled a little. He loved Jeremy's laugh. Loved the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. Loved _him_. “I don't mind.”

“You don't?”

“Nah.” Jeremy shrugged and made his way over to Ryan's side of the room slowly. “And I don't mind if you stare.” His voice went a little low and his smile turned to a smirk that made Ryan's heart beat double time and his mouth go dry.

“I- I wasn't I just-” Before Ryan could finish stammering out an excuse, Jeremy grabbed his wrists and brought his hands up to his chest.

“Go ahead Rye. You wanna touch right? Michael and Gavvy already copped a feel. I wouldn't want my Battle Buddy to feel left out.” He chuckled. Ryan had to bite back a groan as he realized he _really_ liked this view- looking up at Jeremy who had already let go of one of his wrists in favor of tangling his fingers in his hair.

“Jer-”

“C'mon Ryan.” The fingers in his hair tightened and he groaned. “I know you wanna play with my tits. Shit, you're already hard just thinking about it aren't you?” He teased, putting his hand over Ryan's and making him squeeze.

“F-Fuck...” Ryan breathed, letting Jeremy guide his hand and squeezing gently.

“You can be rougher than that.” He moaned softly, tipping his head back a little when Ryan squeezed harder with one hand and ran his thumb over his other nipple. “That's it. Oh _fuck_ yeah.” Ryan licked his lips and rolled his chair a little closer, just letting his hands move without thinking. He had thought about this so many times- it was almost like muscle memory. “Just like that-” Jeremy whined and tugged him closer by his hair.

“Are you hard?” Ryan raised an eyebrow up at him playfully and moaned when he saw his cheeks turning pink.

“Sensitive.” He offered with a little gasp when Ryan rolled one nipple between his thumb and forefinger. “What's your excuse?” He teased back, wedging a knee between Ryan's thighs.

“You're really fuckin' hot Jeremy.” Ryan sighed, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Jeremy's stomach, still groping and squeezing. He was right. Jeremy had enough meat on him to offer a decent handful.

“Yeah? You think so?” Jeremy chuckled above him. Ryan leaned back a bit when he heard the sounds of a belt being undone and held his breath as Jeremy pulled his cock out.

“What about the-?”

“Locked the door when I came back in and I blocked the camera before I left.”

“Clever boy.” Ryan huffed out a laugh as Jeremy's fingers tightened in his hair. “Can I?”

“Can you what Rye? You want something?” Jeremy teased, stroking his cock slowly. “What do you want, hmm?”

“Can I suck you off?”

“Gav said you'd be shy. Guess he was wrong.” Jeremy groaned and Ryan opened his mouth eagerly, watching him stroke himself. “Jesus... Look at you.” He chuckled as Ryan leaned in to take the head of his cock into his mouth.

“Mind if I-” Ryan tucked his hands up under Jeremy's shirt and ran them back up to his chest, squeezing gently.

“ _Shit-_ ”

“So-” Ryan grinned and gave the tip of Jeremy's dick a sloppy kiss, “-why'd you shave again? Michael got you doing a bit or something?”

“P-Photo thing.” Jeremy stammered above him. “You like it?”

“Mmm.” Ryan took him deeper into his mouth then let his tongue linger at the tip when he pulled back again. “Makes what I want to do to you a little easier, but either way is good. So fuckin' good Jer.”

“And what is it you want to do to me Ryan? Hm?” Ryan didn't bother answering, too busy taking Jeremy's cock as deep into his throat as he could manage. “You wanna fuck my tits? Is that it? Oooh that's it isn't it?” Jeremy laughed breathlessly. “I'll make you a deal. Let me fuck your throat and you can fuck my tits. How's that?”

“Mm-hmm-” Ryan nodded as much as he could, moaning around him.

“You're so fucking hot Ryan- Jesus.” Jeremy's fingers tightened in his hair and his hips snapped forward. “So fucking eager. _God_ I didn't expect this from you. Never thought I'd have Ryan Haywood choking on my dick. _Fuck_ it feels so good- I wanna cum Ryan- I wanna cum down your fucking throat.” Jeremy's voice came out almost a growl and Ryan's cock twitched in his jean. He looked up- hoping his desperation and willingness to please would show in his eyes as he rolled Jeremy's nipples between his fingers, and- _oh_ what a reaction that pulled from him. His hips jerked forward again, pushing his cock deeper down Ryan's throat and he moaned louder.

“Mmn- Mmph!” Ryan gagged and blinked back tears. It had been a while since he'd had his throat so thoroughly fucked and it felt _amazing_. He could feel his saliva and Jeremy's precum dripping down his chin, soaking his shirt, but he didn't care one little bit. The burn in the back of his throat was so worth it- the sudden spurt of cum that he barely even tasted was worth it. The second load hit the middle of his tongue as Jeremy pulled out- then a third splattered across his cheek and tongue.

“G-God. Fuck that's quite a sight. You look good with cum on your face Rye.” Jeremy chuckled, breathless and blushing, smiling down at him.

“You think so?” Ryan smirked up at him and licked his lips, using his thumb to wipe the smear off of his cheek and licking that up as well, watching Jeremy twitch and shiver.

“ _Shit_ \- you can't do that to me.” He panted.

“I didn't even touch you.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “Now this-” he leaned in to lick a drop of cum from the tip of his cock, “-this is mean.”

“ _Fuck_ -”

“Take a seat Mr. J.” Ryan grinned, lowering his chair as far as he could and standing smoothly.

“Wouldn't mind having you call me Mr. Dooley sometime.”

“Would you settle for _sir_?” Ryan undid his belt and straddled Jeremy's knees.

“I would settle for sir.” Jeremy grabbed Ryan by the belt loops and pulled him closer. “You gonna fuck me Ryan?” He grinned as he yanked his shirt off and tossed it to the floor.

“Yes sir.” Ryan breathed, giving himself a few slow strokes and moaning when Jeremy leaned in to give him a lick. “Might be easier to do this somewhere else, but we'll make it work.” He chuckled, resting a knee on the arm of the chair and moving in as close as he could.

“Want me to get you nice and wet?” Jeremy grinned.

“It would be helpful.”

“Good. Because I've been thinking about sucking your cock for _years_.” Ryan didn't have time to process what Jeremy had said before his mouth was on him- hot and wet, and his knees went weak,

“Jer- oh _fuck_ Jeremy. N-Not too-” he gasped and made a grab for the back of the chair as Jeremy swallowed him down, “-not too much. D-Don't wanna cum yet.”

“Oh that's right.” Jeremy pulled back and Ryan whined when he saw the strands of saliva clinging between his lips and his cock, dripping down to his bare chest. “You wanted to cum on my tits didn't you?”

“ _Fuck_.” Ryan shook as Jeremy licked his palm and gave him a few sloppy strokes, still grinning up at him. “Jeremy-”

“Come on Rye.” Jeremy leaned back in the chair and ran his hands up his stomach to his chest to give himself a squeeze. “Come fuck me.”

“Stay just like that.” Ryan moved forward to press his cock between Jeremy's pecs, using one hand to hold himself in place as he pushed his hips forward.

“Oh that's fuckin' hot.” Jeremy groaned after a few slow, careful thrusts. “Gimme a taste Ryan. Want you to cum-”

“Almost-” Ryan grit his teeth and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. “Stick your tongue out- fuck, Jeremy, that's it-”

“Cum for me. Cum _on_ me. You know you want to.” Jeremy's hand joined his own and Ryan tightened his grip on the back of the chair as he choked on a moan. “Come on Ryan.” Jeremy grinned up at him and gave the tip of his cock a few sloppy licks.

“ _Shit- f-fuck!_ ” Ryan jerked back and managed two, three, four more strokes before he was cumming across Jeremy's chest with a broken whine.

“Ooh that's it.” Jeremy breathed with a little moan, running his fingers through the mess. “Feel better?”

“Shut up.” Ryan laughed breathlessly, slumping backwards to sink into Geoff's chair.

“You wanna... Come back to my place tonight?” Jeremy teased, picking up his tank top and using it to wipe the cum off of his chest before pulling his t-shirt back on.

“I thought you'd never ask.” Ryan chuckled. “Just let me wrap up here and I'll meet you there. I'll even pick up dinner on my way.” He offered.

“Sounds good.”

Once Jeremy was out of the room, Ryan smiled and ended the capture on his webcam, transferring the file to his external hard-drive, tucking it between the other videos- Geoff, Jack, Jon, Michael, Gavin... And now Jeremy. It was a lovely little collection. And nowhere near complete. But a note on Alfredo's desk would add one more before the week was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for nothing.  
> Might add on to this at some point. Little scenes from the rest of Ryan's little collection.
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always appreciated!
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


End file.
